Bloodline: Tempus
by VizeerLord
Summary: A fussion of two great Ideas. A risk of that even Tsunade would avoid...  rated for language and ...
1. Chapter 1

Bloodline; Tempus

Prologue.

Time unlocked.

isdh

Naruto hung in the chains, chains that were heavy, forged from the 'fires of creation', and drained away any chakra should he try and jutsu. Everyone in the temple/tomb knew that any kekkei genkai that was used, either willing or otherwise , was not effected. The men in the shadows enjoyed throwing senbon at the Jinchuuriki hanging in the center of the chamber.

The chains were not all that bound him, but the seal on the floor, the seal on the ceiling, and the seal array around the room were at work to.

At this time, all that Naruto had going for him was the fact that he could heal the damage being done to him.

He finially got into the mind-scape, so he could at least talk to someone who would not just snicker and throw another senbon. It turned out that they, his captors were waiting until the full moon eclipse that would take place right overhead...

So, they had a few minutes, if not hours, to wait.

After hours of talking the great beast bound into his gut, talking about friends both lost, and alive, of love interests and more, Naruto looked at the fox in its glided cage. "I never thought to get to know you. It is one on my greater regrets. I would release you now, if it made any difference, but they would catch you and do worse then just bring the end to this world. It might save a few people, it would make them wait another, what fifteen years? Before they try this again, that is of course if you escape the seal arrays."

The Great Kyubi looked at the boy/man in front of its cage. **"There is an option, but it is a long shot. If this works, you can fight the 'Fate' of the world. We lose, we die. The Only reason I suggest this at all, it will cause my dissolution. I will cease to be here. You will die, and their work will be incomplete for another fifteen years, giving the people of this world a chance, a very small chance, but a chance."**

"And if it works?" Hope flared in the blond's eyes.

"**You were never here in the first place. We can try again."**

"Lets do this! Any chance better then none! Death, just to delay their Plans a few years is Price I am willing to pay!Dattebayo!"

The great fox glared at the blond, **"Okaaay,"** drawing the word out. **"First remove the Seal, but do not call on your chakra coils for any reason." **One the Seal was removed, the cage faded and crumbled to ash about the feet of the Fox. As the cage fell, the Fox grew, in size, and in solidity. **"Now close your eyes, and think back. Find a day that was Iconic. A day that was better then the rest, but before things went to crap."** the blond did as he was told. When he found it, he nodded. **"Now hold on to that memory, focus hard, what ever happens, keep that day in your head."**

* * *

[outside the mind-scape]

One of the shadows grinned as he drew back his hand and threw the senbon. It hit, but this time the body did not twitch. Slowly the senbon was pushed from the flesh, like the other times, and the wound healed, but to response from the person.

Just then there was a flare of the Biju's chakra, all of it, mixed with the boy's own small candle wick in the roaring inferno of the greatest of the Nine Biju. Then the body hung limply in it's chains.

The next thrown Senbon was not ejected, nor was the next or the next.

He turned to the Eternal one, "Master," the name honeyed and hallow on his tongue, "I think something is off with the demon-spawn."

The Master watched the seals about them lose their glow, and rescinded back into the darkness that spawned them. "I think you are correct. For now, the boy has done the impossible. He died before the appointed time. The Biju is gone." The Master paused, "With his death, I have no need of a medic." A swipe of his hand, and the head of the traitorous Medical Ninja rolled alone into the pool of light from the sun hole in the center of the chamber ceiling, just as the Eclipse began.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodline; Tempest

ch 1

isdh

When Naruto awoke, the first thing he felt was pain.

Then he remembered...

He bolted to his feet...

and crashed to the floor.

Then he remembered the Kyubi. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he settled his mind and dropped into his mind-scape.

* * *

The small blond human stood before the massive gilded cage.

An empty cage.

He felt crushed. His greatest ally, and deadliest foe was gone...

Just as he was about to leave something caught his eye. The Seal on the cage, just out of his reach as he stood now, but within reach if he grew...

'grow? Just how old am I?' he shook his head and looked around. "Cage, and Seal are in place. That means what ever you did, worked because I destroyed the Seal and the Cage fell into ash."

"**And just why would you destroy the Seal that binds me here?"**

"So that the Mighty Kyubi-Sama could pull of one last death defining Jutsu." then the boy frowned, "Though you never told me what the Jutsu was..."

"**What ever it was, it must have failed. I am still here. Where I have been for the last twelve long, debasing years."** two large red glowing eyes opened in the darkness of the cage.

"Twelve years? I had just had my eighteenth birthday..." The boy trailed off. Squinting up at the eyes above him, "You told me to hold in mind a day that was iconic, a day that was better then those around it, but before things went to shit. I picked the day I painted the Hokages."

"**I do remember you giggling this past week as you were planing something big." **the eyes glared at the boy, **"What was planed."**

"Minor defacement of the four faces of the Hokages overlooking the village."

"**Okay, get to it."**

"Not this time. And before you ask why; I have something bigger, something nastier in mind." the boy's vulpine features took on a sinister edge.

this time teeth appeared as the Kyubi grinned.

"First I need to come to an understanding with my Biju. The Seal is flawed. Even with Shinigami's help, my father, Namikaze Minato did not have time to fully calculate every factor. He came close, but it missed perfection."

"**And you are telling me this, because?"**

"You are my greatest Ally, without you, I am just a knuckle-head ninja, and a soon to be dead knuckle-head ninja. You are also my deadliest foe, as you both poison and burn me everytime I embrace your power." He waved his hand and a block of stone rose from the floor. Naruto hopped on it and sat, not three feet from the cage. "Using your chakra as we are now, shaves time of my life. The more of your power I embrace, the sooner I die."

"**Then, by all means use my power."**

The boy snorted, "Even if I walked around 24/7 in you cloak, We still would be grabbed by that Uchiha-teme, and your cute fluffy tails would be ripped from my guts like they were from my mother's"

The beast stopped moving. **"You know about the Uchiha?"**

"The Eternal?" Naruto snorted, "I have some knowledge." he frowned as he cast his mind back, "I do believe that he just helped wipe out his entire clan save for two. One who helped wipe out the clan, and his brother." He snorted again. "with three of the clan alive, only two others have eyes outside the clan. One, was give the eye by a dieing teammate, and the other who stole eleven eyes and with the help of a nuke nin of our Village, implanted them in his arm and head."

"**This one who stole the eyes, Is he Loyal to the Village?"**

"Not really, more like he is loyal to Power, and the Village is the best way for him get there."

"**Then he dies."**

"**We Agree."**

the two turned to see a trio standing behind Naruto.

The Kyubi growled, **"Shinigami, You dare show yourself here?"**

"**Only to see what happened. There was a major time shift. Over six years were rolled back." **the ghost masked figure spoke.

The Woman in white beside him stepped forward, her voice removed all negative emotion from the 'room'. **"We see that the boy's Kekkei Genkai was engaged and was infused with your full nine tails of chakra. Now that we know what did it, we can not let it happen again."**

"**By the Shifting tides," **a massive man in Samurai armor thundered, **"By infusing your chakra, you burned open the Kekkei Genkai. His father was a master of Time/ Space jutsu, you just opened the gates a couple of generations early. We can not close the Gates of Time, but we can prevent you, Kyubi-chan, from ever touching them, yourself."**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about." **Snarled the great fox, as she fully solidified in her cage.

The Woman stepped up to the cage, and placed her hand on the Seal. A quick turn of her head and she stared at the boy. **"What did you DO?"**

"I ripped the Seal off, and as the cage fell into ash, I did as I was told and pictured in my mind this day. Fluffy-sama said it might kill us, but it would uh..."

"**It fully consumed her. The Kyubi from that time did this."** the woman turned to look at the two 'men' behind her, **"The boys mind and soul were all that was sent back. Because of his links to each of us, we were drawn, in part, back as well."**

"**That means..." **the Samurai released his sword, **"We are of this time, but with glimpses of the...no, a future. When we are finished here, the boy can take steps to correct the mistakes of his future, the one he left behind."**

"**We leave him, his mind."** the Ghost-faced 'ninja' spoke. **"He will have to work on regaining the mastery of his Jutsu, but we can impose on him, a task. One task each."**

the three 'gods' looked at one another.

Leaning on the cage Naruto asked the fox within. "Who are these... beings?"

"**The lady in white is ****Inari****, the Samurai is ****Susanoo, and the ninja is..."**

"Shinigami-sama. The bastard that did an incomplete job on my Seal." Naruto spoke with a soft reverence.

"**What do you mean incomplete?"** the 'ninja was suddenly towering over the boy.

Naruto snorted and stripped to the waist. There blazing around his naval was the 'Eight Trigrams Seal'

"As you can see, there are a few flaws here and there. Now I understand you were in a rush, but seal not finished."

The Ninja looked closely, **"Okay I see it.** **The seal was designed to seal the whole of the Biju, but we sealed it a half at a time."** The 'ninja god' poked the seal, causing the lines to rotate, the Biju to squeal, and Naruto to shudder. **"That should do it."**

As the 'ninja' returned to the other two, they took a triad stance with Inari at the front. As one, they drew themselves up. **"Hear us Mortal and Biju. We three stand as Fates. We do here charge you with the Following;**

As they spoke; these words were seared into the sewer walls with a silver flames.

**Should you find the Means,**

**Save the Demons of the Mist and Mirror.**

**The Snake must rise from the Sound,**

**But from an untimely death, save the Monkey **

**Protect the Beast of Sand, and Defend the other Seven, **

**At all Costs, they must not be Caught by the Dawn.**

**Break the One of the Six, Show him the Light, **

**Burn the One Eternal, Show him the Night.**

**Your Vixen Hime, hidden in her Burrow,**

**Holds a Strength that shall set you Free.**

**The Toad and Slug, Bound by Vice, **

**Offer guidance, but at great Price**

**The Eye of the Hawk, Burning Bright,**

**Needs must die, if ever turned from Light**

**...**

As the words finished, the Flames flared, and when Naruto could see again, he was alone with the Kyubi.

"**Okay, that was new."** the Kyubi shook her body and tail, chasing the chill from her bones.

"And now we have a mission statement." the boy was enthused.

"**You understand it?"** the great beast peered down at the boy.

"Some of it. The Demons of Mist and Mirror, two missing Ninja I encounter in the land of the Waves. They die. The Snake from the Sound is Orochimaru, so the Monkey should be the Hokage-Jiji. The One of Six is reference to Pein, a sage of the six paths. The One Eternal is most likely Uchiha Madara**. **The Toad and Slug is Pervy-Sage and Hokage-baa."

"**Beast of Sand and the other Seven? The Dawn?"**

"Shukaku, the One-Tail. The Nine Biju are hunted. A group of S to SS nuke ninja, called the Akatsuki seek to capture and extract all Nine of you. Killing the nine of us in the process. Pein and Uchiha Madara control the group, but when they are encountered in the field, they usually travel in pairs, and are skilled to match nearly any group that stands up to them."

"**And the Vixen Hime? The Eye of the Hawk?"**

"Could mean Hyuga Hinata-chan and Uchiha-teme. When we finish here, we will go look them up."

"**We have unfinished business?"**

"Yes. With the understanding that while you are bound in my guts, you can not be used by those who would use you as a weapon, without your consent. Our Bond, through the Seal, is a defense against Genjutsu. They can not hold you, when I hold you, and you shield me when they catch me. I am your Warden, not your Jailer. With the Exception of releasing you, what do you want to do?"

"**Anything?"**

"Anything not having to do with the seal."

"**Even squirming with a male pinning you to the ground, mounting you?"**

"Depends on the male." Naruto leaned back. "While I am not into Male on Male sex, I have yet to truly enjoy Male on Female sex." He looked off at the Silver words on the far wall. "If I take a male lover, for you, and just for you..." he licked his lips, "I doubt that I will be the bottom."

"**Good, the Only reason the Female is to be under the Male, is for mating. The Female is the stronger..."**

"Not going there." Naruto stood, as his clothes blurred and he was fully dressed again.

"**Can we do something with the Orange Jumpsuits?"**

"Maybe lose the jumpsuit, but keeping the Orange until Chunin. It works to counter my stealth skills. If I can sneak about in Orange..."

"**You can sneak about in anything."**

"Good Day Kyubi-chan. Think on your desire."

and Naruto faded from view.

* * *

Waking up, he noticed he had twenty minutes to get to class. Out the Window he went. His reflexes were off, and so was his control, but not enough to effect anything in a run across town. As he ran along back fences and flipped over cats napping on the rails, he thought about his day.

He knew that the ANBU were watching his paint supplies. He knew that they knew he was planing something big. But rather then fallow through with the Hokage Plan, he would wait. He would be a 'good boy'. No napping in class, no goofing off, no jokes or pranks.

First it would annoy his overseers. Then it would make them paranoid.

Arriving, and only slightly panting from his run, he scanned the class...

'You there Fluffy-Chan?'

**'Why are you calling me that?'**

'So if any of the Yamanaka clan are scanning me, they won't hear something that might lead to us being sealed in a eight by eight cell and fed rice mash that only changes flavors pending on which guard pissed in it.'

**'Good call. Fluffy-Chan will be acceptable. What do you want?'**

'Can you see?You are welcome to use my eyes as needed.'

the room was awash in a red haze, **'There, I see...a classroom?'**

'Back row, center section. Middle seat.'

**'Yummy little thing. I could just eat her up.'**

A line from Ero-Sanin's book trailed through his mind. 'Yeah, that was what I was thinking too.'

**'Who is she?' **

'Hyuga Hinata-chan. Clan heir. Meek, shy and gentle. Prone to stuttering and feinting when in my presences.'

**'Physical stats.'**

'As a ninja or as for breeding?'

**'You are a twelve year old kit,'**

'My mind is that of an eighteen year old, that spent a good four years around the greatest super pervert of them all. Now I can give you a break down on her skills as a ninja or as a breeder. Two separate data files.'

**'Ninja first.'** the beast sighed.

'pros; top of the class in taijutsu, superb flexibility, almost perfect chakra control, good with mental aspect of the Ninja life, and is a master politician. Cons; due to family tradition; limited taijutsu, ninjutsu, and almost no genjutsu. Due to her caring nature; is rarely violent, to the point of everyone thinking she is weak. Her family keeps her on a control diet so her reserves are limited.

After a few second of quiet, **'And as a Breeder?'**

'flexible enough to bend in half, gentle as a morning breeze, no history of disease, and did I mention her rack?'

**'That is it?'**

'for a ninja and breeder, um, yeah!'

during this time, Naruto had climbed to the top of the risers. He now stood not five feet from the poor hyperventilating girl. He calmly sat next to her.

She was whispering to herself, "don't feint, don't feint..."

Naruto knew that he was not going to tease or joke today, but he could not help it. Leaning over the panicking girl, "If you feint, Naruto-kun can not take you for cinnamon-buns after class."

The poor girl was such a tizzy that she did not even notice that she had changed her mantra to, "don't faint, If you feint, Naruto-kun can not take you for cinnamon-buns after class, don't feint..."

After about a minute of this Naruto lean over again. "No cinnamon-buns means no kiss."

The girl locked up. A spark in her eyes glowed. Naruto almost missed it, due to the red haze in his eyes. "Are you teasing me? Are you making fun of me?" She hissed.

Placing his hand on her wrist. "Teasing you, yes. Making fun, no." he whispered. "I would kiss you here, but then I would be missing the taste on cinnamon on your lips, the sticky, gooey icing on your tongue..." he let his voice trail off. Reaching up to raise her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "But lets save that for later."

"Okay class, focus people." Iruka-sensei called out. "We have a quick refresher on what you need to know, then lunch, then graduation tests. Now roll call."


	3. Chapter 3

Poll; CRA: in, out, and who. Anyone from Anko and Hana down to Hinabi and Meogi. Anyone is allowed, from any where. Pick three if go; total will be five.

Bloodline; Tempest

ch 2

isdh

Just before lunch, the class was running the obstacle course; Naruto jumped into a forward flip with a twist to land on a rail, just as Sasuke was throwing a Kunai at a moving target. Now, how their two courses conflicted, only the gods know. Of course the fact Sasuke was aiming to clip Naruto with his throw, he was fully prepared to deny, but hey, it was just the dead last.

As the knife slammed into the the blonde's thigh, a burning spark flared behind his eyes...

Just before lunch, the class was running the obstacle course; Naruto jumped into a forward flip with a twist to land on a rail, just as Sasuke was throwing a Kunai at a moving target. Now, how their two courses conflicted, only the gods know. Of course the fact Sasuke was aiming to clip Naruto with his throw, he was fully prepared to deny, but hey, it was just the dead last.

As the blond cleared the rail, he caught the knife, his finger curling into the hole on the but of the knife, as he took a step, back flipped and hit the target dead center.

Those watching, clapped thinking it was an assisted action. Only three others and the Blond knew it was not. Four if you counted the Biju hissing and growling in his guts.

'What was that?' Naruto looked about the field in a sense of wonder

**'I think that was your Kekkei Genkai that the Kami-sama were talking about this morning. Something about 'Jikan Geto'.**

'My gates of time. Something about my Father being a master of the Space/Time Jutsu...'

**'Careful kit. There was a minor chakra drain just as it flared.'**

**'I see you have already started drawing on your "Jikan Geto".' **a different thought voice entered his thoughts.** 'I have come to talk about the rules of your Gift.'**

Naruto moved over to the benches and sat. drawing a deep breath, his nose catches the scent of lilacs. Grinning he, dives into his mind scape.

* * *

Phasing into the reality of his mind-scape, Naruto sees the Samurai from earlier.

"**Good. I need to make this quick; 1, 'back-stepping' is memories only. If you were to sneak into a enemy hide out, and grab something, if you 'back-stepped' out, you would leave the thing behind. 2. Looking forward is possible, but everytime you look, it changes. 3. 'stepping' forward is impossible. DO NOT EVEN TRY. 4. the amount of chakra you use is equal to how far you you 'back-step'. You, with your reserves right now, can do about an hour, now. You are looking at six hours, with Sage mode. That is as you are now. We have tuned your 'Gates' so that the Kyubi chakra will not touch them, not even to save your life. You can use all your chakra to power the 'gates' and then rely on the Kyubi to keep you alive...but that is not advised." **

"So, If I wanted to, say, enjoy the affections of a willing female, I could do things that no gentleman would speak of, then 'back-step' and keep the memory to my self?"

"**Who says the female has to be willing?"** the Kyubi grinned from its cage.

"I do." Naruto glared at the beast, "Now as long as she is willing, we can be as nasty as we want, but we need her permission first."

"**I do not need to know this."** the 'god' spoke. "**But be warned. Those who deal in Space Time **

**jutsu will notice something is off when you use the Gates. Using the gates in conjunction with your fathers jutsu is possible. You have been warned." **and he was gone.

"**So, when are we 'dinning' on the Hyuga heiress?" **

Naruto just grinned as he phased out.

* * *

He awoke just as the class was being called in. Following along, he listened with half an ear. When Iruka-sensei dismissed the class for lunch, the blond beast was out and running for the Hokage-Jiji's office. As he pounded the street, his eyes locked onto the window, and he jumped... Using the walls about him and the 'tree climbing' trick, Naruto landed on the roof next to the window of his target. See the Hokage reading a small orange book, as he sipped his tea, made Naruto grin.

Stepping into the room, "Hey Jiji, so what is Ero-Sanin talking about today."

The Hokage did a spit take followed by a coughing fit. When he got his breath back, he glared at the boy. "How did you get in here?"

"Same way Purvey-sage does, through the window. The real trick was running up the walls, but the tree climbing helps." Naruto poked through a few of the books and scrolls on the self.

"Purvey-Sage?" the old man asked, "Ero Sanin?" the old man eased a kunai into his hand.

"Yeah," Naruto turned an goofy grinned at the old man. "The Toad sage who writes those books you and Inu are always reading. I mean, I know he uses the books to send coded messages. But the amount of research he does is not in proportion to the writing he does."

"Naruto, You are not making sense." the old man leaned back, cleaning his nails with the knife he had in his hand. "If you were an enemy agent, you would have tried to be like the gaki we all know and love, or would be very polite. But you are saying things most would think are crazy, if not impossible."

"Clear and seal the room old man, and I will answer any question you put to me."

The Hokage did just that. As the boy made himself comfortable on the seat before the desk, the old man reloaded his pipe, but did not light it as he thought over his questions.

"Okay, what is the jutsu that I weakest against."

"the sexy-jutsu. And those derived from it. Your grandson really gets that one going. I need to be back in class when lunch is over. I really want to pass on the first attempt this year. The make-up test sucks."

"There is no make-up test." the Hokage squinted at the boy.

"Yeah, I know. Mizuki-sensei sends me on an infiltration mission to seal the forbidden scroll, then tries to kill me, and Iruka-sensei when he catches me first." Naruto grumbles to himself, "How does he always know how to find me, anyway? Even when the ANBU have missed me, twice!"

"Chakra Sensor like none in the history of our village." The Hokage put away his kunai. "Made a great tracker-hunter nin when he was in ANBU. But could not take the bloodshed that his team mates often had to release. Makes a better truant officer and teacher any how."

"Good to know." the boy pulled a pocket watch from his inner jacket pocket, peeked at the time. "ten minutes."

"My first team, the one most still talk about..."

"You mean the three Sanin." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Toad Sage, Jiraiya, aka Ero-Sanin, Pervy-sage, and Super pervert." He grinned, his true grin "The one who often punts him across the village, Hokage-baa-san, Senju Tsunade, the Slug princess." then his face turns ugly as he snarled, "And the last is the perverted pedophile, who after losing the post of Hokage to my Father, was found to have been experimenting on the orphans of the Villages, and vanished just before the ANBU could catch him for crimes for against the Village and Humanity." At the Hokage's nod. "That would be Orochimaru, the hebi sanin."

"Okay gaki, you got me. Who are you, what are you, and how do you know all this?"

"Big question, but I Will give you the basics. I Uzumaki Naruto. My father was the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. My mother was Uzimaki Kushina. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Biju, Kyubi no Yoko, Sealed into my guts on the day of my birth. I inherited her from mother as well as the bloodlines of Uzushiogakure. From my Father I am gifted with Time/Space control. My father mastered Space jutsus, and was bordering on Time. He had the 'flash step' down, 200 dead in five seconds."

"Okay, identify confirmed. Now to the how?"

"My father's fault. He crafted the beginnings of a Kekkei Genkai, but it was not designed to open for a generation or three down the line. But an old enemy of the Village returned from beyond the grave, if he even truly died in the first place. He captured me and Kyubi-chan, and the others too, in an attempt to bring ultimate Ruination onto our world. As a last minute, death defining, attempt at escape, I released the Biju and she thrust all nine of her tails into the Gates of Time, and burned the Gates open."

"So you know what is happening?" The Hokage lit his pipe.

"I know what 'might' happen. I 'stepped back' over six years. I failed the first test, but was offered a make-up test. Stole the Forbidden Scroll, learned the Kage-Bushin, and beat Mizuki-sensei into a mini comma. I go on to learn my Father's Rasengan from his master, ero-senin. bring home Tsunade-baa-chan, and lose the Last Uchiha to the Pedophile Orochi-senin. I defend the village from an attack by the Suna Jinchuuriki, and bring him into the light. I turn the Land of Snow in to the Land of Spring. I do all this, and never advance beyond the rank of Genin." Naruto looked at his pocket watch. "five minutes."

"I will need more details."

"When I return after school, have Yamanaka Inoichi here. The three of us will go see something that will scare you." He put the watch away, and powered through the wards, as he jumped out the window. His course took over the rooftops and he slid in through an open window just as the bell rang.

He looked his test over, it was an Anbu ranked test. Naruto grinned. He knew enough of the answers that he was positive that he scraped by with a passing grade. When he was done, he took the test to Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei frowned, but allowed it to pass.

Iruka-sensei frowned. This was not the test that was to be given to the class. He then noticed that many of the answers were correct. He put a notice that he needed to talk to Naruto after class.

Next up was Taijutsu. As the class wandered out to the testing ground, Naruto stayed close to Hinata-chan. He kept the girl focused. When she was called forward, he whispered, "Best score, means that Hinata-chan gets to abuse Uzumaki-san... any way she wants."

Mizuki-sensei needed fifteen minutes to recover from the whirl wind assault that the 'weak and shy' princess pounded into him. He was heard to mutter, "Gentle fist, my bruised ass!"

Iruka-sensei tested all the rest but Naruto. Mizuki-sensei tried to beat the boy, but Naruto-dobe would move just the half inch to force the teme-sensei to miss. "Mizuki-sensei, I think Hinata-chan really messed you up. There is no way, that I, still an academy cadet, should be doing this good against you."

Iruka-sensei marked that he needed Naruto to see him after class. Again.

The use of kunai and shuriken testing, there was little Mizuki-sensei could do, so he let the blond pass it as he could.

Then came the Ninjutsu testing. As the bulk of the class sat about, gossiping or what ever as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei call them in one at a time, Naruto squatted, facing the corner. As he flipped through the hand-signs, he focused on what he wanted to do. When his name was called the garbage can he was squatting over was full.

* * *

Mizuki-sensei grinned. "Henge."

Naruto frowned, before taking on the form of Anko. "Did you take my Dango?" the wild jonin glared at the two men in the room. She was walking a dango spike across her knuckles.

Both men cowered before Iruka-sensei called out "P-pass?"

"Sweet." the blond smiled as the 'henge' faded away.

Mizuki-sensei pulled a kunai and snapped it at the boy, before Iruka-sensei could say anything, Naruto took the knife in the face...only to poof... and it showed Mizuki-sensei with the kunai sticking out of his chest.

"Kawarimi." Iruka-sensei dead-panned. "Check. Clone?"

a simple rat sign and four clones joined Naruto surrounding Mizuki-sensei.

Iruka-sensei peered at Naruto. "Anything for extra credit?"

As one the five Narutos turned to look at Mizuki-sensei. Ram-snake-tiger. "Suiton: Shiroppu no kyapuchaburetto[Water Release: Syrup Capturing Bullet]" Five bullets of syrup hit the chunin. "There. That should prevent him from bleeding out."

"And pass. Well done. Here is your headband."

"Thank you. Now that I am official, I need to see the Hokage, clan business." Naruto tied the head band on, and reentered the class room. He walked right up to Hinata-chan, smiled at her, "Hello princess."

She feinted.

He caught her, bowed to the class and Shunshined away.

Shikamaru sat up, looked about, grunted, "well that was new."

* * *

Naruto-dobe stood, panting two blocks from the academy. The Hyuga princess was draped over his shoulder, and the villagers were looking at him strange. There were a few hate fill glares, but here was the orange eyesore carrying the heiress of the strongest clan in the village over his shoulder. Now if there was any real threat the Anbu on the rooftops would have stopped him.

Gathering himself, Naruto took off at a run. Up the wall and into the Hokage's office.

This Time the Hokage knew he was coming, and had Inoichi waiting. They were watching the boy in glass sphere. They had caught from the beginning of the jutsu test.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Why did you bring her?" Sarutobi turned from the sphere.

"Because, when I needed help, she stepped forward, and confessed her feelings." the blond set the girl on the couch. "I was pinned to the ground, as the Sage of the Six Paths stood over me, gloating. The village was thrashed. The Hokage, Baa-Chan was drained, if not at deaths door, everyone of chunin and above was either out of the village or down. The genin were on civilian duty."

"When does this happen?" the Hokage set his pipe aside. "Baa-Chan. You mentioned her before. You called her..."

"Senju Tsunade. The Slug Sanin, aka the slug princess, aka the Legendary Sucker." Naruto at with the girls head in his lap, stroking her hair. "Your student, granddaughter of the first Hokage and his wife Mito Uzumaki." he looked up at the old man. "Need I go on?"

"He is telling you the truth." the Blond man stepped forward. "I detect no falsehood from him, and no taint from..."

"If you are talking about 'Fluffy-Chan', I know all about her." Naruto rubbed his stomach. "I will admit that I do talk with her, it started this morning. The reason I asked you two here, and kidnapped the heiress, is that I want you three to meet her." he stroked the girl's hair. "In the past eighteen years, as I see time, she is the only one that has been there for me, no matter what. Yamanaka has IT and his clan to worry about. You are dead in a year, two at the most, Jiji-sama. Hinata-chan is my shadow, when she can get away. Kakashi-sensei is too caught up in his past mistakes to notice that Uchiha-teme is breaking mentally, the Pink Poser is useless outside these walls, and that I am barely keeping my head above the waves. Pervy-sage is too busy with his research if not tracking rumors through his spy net work of brothels and bathhouses. Baa-San did not know about me until I was sent with Pervy-sage to get her, then she was too busy fighting the paperwork and trying to steal booze to help me."

Looking the old man in the eye, "Yes she is the 'big bad fox' who if she get free, is going to burn the Village, bury in it under the mountain, and burn it again. But she has been there everytime I was poisoned, beaten unto death, stabbed, and all that. Granted it was because that she was dead if I died. She would return in about nine years to reclaim her vengeance, first on the Village, then on the Eternal Uchiha. With my help, her vengeance on the Uchiha is easier, but at a cost. She will need to remain in the Seal. It not only keeps her caged, a prisoner, it also keeps her safe. Uchiha Madara can not use her as she is."

"And you want us to meet her?" Sarutobi packed his pipe. "why?"

"She is my greatest ally and deadliest foe. Hokage-Jiji because we are under his command, Yamanaka-san because he will need to walk me introduce Hokage-baa, and Hinata-chan because they are the two females that my life requires me to keep close to my heart. One to keep me alive, the other to keep me loyal to the Village."

the blond jonin sat across from the the boy. "Care to explain that."

"I will. I need for her father to be here, and the room sealed." Naruto sniffed the air. "Also, need the ANBU and Ne removed. If you feel the need for protection, call Anko."

"Big orders from a green genin." the Hokage used a flame jutsu to light his pipe. "Call Anko, if there are Ne in the room, she would enjoy the questioning of them."

Just then Hyuga Hiashi barged into the room with an ANBU in a hebi mask right on his heels. "Sarutobi! I want that 'Akuma no Gaki[demon brat]' beaten and beheaded for kidnapping my daughter! He grabbed her right out of class. He was seen running through town with her over his shoulder. He is most likely outside the walls running for Kumo! I demand that you send your ANBU and rescue my baby girl, and bring his head back so I can mount it on a pike over my gates!"

"So," Naruto spoke in a calm and measured tone. "The marriage contract with the heir of the lost village and the inheritance from the Namikaze estate holds no interest for you." the Look of Surprise and Confusion on the Clan head and father's face was priceless. "That means the position of First Wife goes to the Inuzuka clan." then the boys grin turned evil. "Considering that the Uzumaki Clan seat on the council will need to be filled by proxy, as the head of the Clan will be to busy tempting a female that has no interest in..."

Hiashi slowly turned to look at the boy, touching his eldest. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying," Naruto stood, and bowed his head to the pale eyed man. "My mother was heir of the Lost Village Uzushiogakure. My Father was the Fourth Hokage. There several things in play; including my Kekkei Genkai."

"Ah... Hokage, I retract my last demand. It seems that a courting ritual was combined with a prank. As no harm as come of this issue, and your ANBU most likely just watched..."

"You are invited, my lord, to join us," Naruto sat and returned to stroking Hinata-chan's hair. "Or would you prefer to watch over the five of us, as we look into a matter of Village importance."


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodline; Tempest

ch 3

isdh

"_Ah... Hokage, I retract my last demand. It seems that a courting ritual was combined with a prank. As no harm as come of this issue, and your ANBU most likely just watched..." Hiashi swallowed his pride._

"_You are invited, my lord, to join us," Naruto sat and returned to stroking Hinata-chan's hair. "Or would you prefer to watch over the five of us, as we look into a matter of Village importance."_

"I think I will join you." the even tones of the Head of the Hyuga clan belied the excitement that was rushing through his mind.

Naruto nodded. "Anko-san," He bowed to the ANBU, "I will then need you to watch over us while I take everyone else into my Seal. I will make arrangements for you to join me within at a later time." Turning his attention to the girl at his side, "Hime-chan. I need you to wake up."

"Let me." Hiashi cleared his throat. "Hinata!"

The girl snapped upright. A look of fear flashed over her face, as Naruto's protective instincts flared. Hiashi missed it, as he did not have his eyes active, nor did Hinata, as he was behind her. But the other two males and the Female ANBU who had yet to remove her faceplate, caught it. The boy was very protective of the girl.

With everyone distracted, Inoichi flashed through a complex set of hand signs and from his core a wave chakra washed over those in the room. As one, everyone but the snake masked ANBU woman(like there was anyone who did not know wore the snake...) fell into a sleep like state.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he sat up. Looking about, he notices that all that were in the office but Anko were strewn about the room. Moving to Hinata-chan's side he shook her awake. As her eyes flickered open, he smiled down at her. "Hey beautiful, Welcome to my inner self."

Hinata-chan flushed, "Thank you for..." her manners were faster then her mind. "What..." She looked about.

"I have recently awoken a Kekkei Genkei." Naruto smiled his real smile. "It has shown that for some time, you have been..." he cocked his head, "the common term is; stalking me." Looking into her eyes, "I have been shown that you are one who will help in my quest to become Hokage."

Her eyes rolled up, and back into her head. As she clasped, he caught her. "Ah, Hinata-Hime, you can not feint here." He shifted her to a bride style hold. "We are in a mind-scape, a zone within a seal over my navel. A secret that you may know nothing about; when the Fourth fought and defeated the Kyubi-no-Yoko, He did not kill her, as we are told in class. It is impossible to kill a Biju, as they are living Chakra. Instead, he Sealed the Nine Tail into a child, born that day."

As he was telling her this, he was carrying her along the Sewer Tunnel. As he spoke of the child born on that day, he turned into a massive chamber, holding a grand cage, light filtering in from above, a skylight that showed the ceiling of Hokage-Jiji's office. It Showed Anko sitting in the old man's chair, the old man was laid out next to the desk, on the floor.

"Hinata-hime, allow me to introduce Kyubi-chan, The Kitsune -no-Yoko." He sat the Young Heiress on her feet before the Cage. "Kyubi-chan, Hyuga Hinata-chan."

The darkness pulled away to reveal a redheaded female, almost mistaken for a human. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono with white trim. A pair of sharply pointed, black tipped ears poked from her hair. When she smiled at the two youths before her, a set of long canine teeth showed. As she settled into a kneeling position, her nine tails fluttered and tucked them-selves about her, the tips twitching in random patterns. **"Hyuga Hinata-chan. A pleasure to finally get to meet you."** a dainty hand reached through the column style bars of the cage. Only as Hinata-chan took the hand to shake did the menace those delicate hands could rend become noticeable. **"I just know we are going to be the best of friends."**

"So, this is where you have gotten to." the children turned to see the three adults enter from the tunnel they had just left themselves.

The Hokage is smiling at the boy, while Hyuga-sama is glaring at the boy, when he is not gazing adoringly at his girl. Yamanaka Inoichi is too busy examining the walls and architecture. Then his eyes caught sight of something.

"Ah, Hokage-sama. Something here you need to see."

"Kyubi-chan, I offer you a collar instead of the cage. You have free rein in this Chamber, Not as my Prisoner, but as my Guardian."

"**The Collar I take, but I am your Keeper of your Flesh, My Sister here is the Keeper of you Soul."** the Redhead grinned, flashing her fangs.

"Only if she takes to the role." Naruto held her hand. "We offer it, but She must accept the 'Collar' of her free will."

Two sets of blues eyes turned to Hinata-chan. **"Do you freely take this burden?"** Kyubi-chan asked the girl.

The three fathers turned to the kids.

"What is asked, is great, but what is offered?" the shy girl asked hesitantly, poking her fore-fingers together, her head tilted to the side.

Both vulpine grins widened. It was Kyubi-chan who answered, stepping through the bars of her cage as if through a waterfall. As she passed, a velvet choker, ice blue-white with a golden-red thread twisted runic vines of the seal about her delicate throat. **"The poor boy will be bound to you, and you first, among our harem."** She leans down to kiss the girl, her lips a bare inch away... **"A harem is a must. He must re-spawn his two clans, girl."**

Naruto paled.

Hinata-chan flushed.

The three adults cleared their throats.

The Kitsune turned to look at the men. **"The old man I remember, one is the girl's father, I sense pride and a happiness that you two are linked. But the blond man is all over the place."**

As everyone turned to look at Yamanaka-san, they saw he was pointing at the words that were seared into the sewer walls with a silver flames.

**Should you find the Means, **

**Save the Demons of the Mist and Mirror.**

**The Snake must rise from the Sound,**

**But from an untimely death, save the Monkey **

**Protect the Beast of Sand, and Defend the other Seven, **

**At all Costs, they must not be Caught by the Dawn.**

**Break the One of the Six, Show him the Light, **

**Burn the One Eternal, Show him the Night.**

**Your Vixen Hime, hidden in her Burrow,**

**Holds a Strength that shall set you Free.**

**The Toad and Slug, Bound by Vice, **

**Offer guidance, but at great Price**

**The Eye of the Hawk, Burning Bright,**

**Needs must die, if ever turned from Light**

"Ah, yes." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "There is that."

"Have you deciphered what that means?" the Hokage asked, waving a hand at the burning wall.

"Some of it." Naruto slid his arm about Hinata. "'My Vixen in her Burrow', is Nina-chan here. We are dealing with her verse as we speak. The 'Toad', 'Slug', and 'Snake' are the Sanin. 'Toad' will tell you about the 'Dawn' and what is meant by the 'Beast of Sand and Seven'." he pulled the girl to him, and sniffed her hair. "Jiji-sama is the 'Monkey', the 'One of the Six' is linked to the 'Dawn', and the 'Demons of the Mist and Mirror' are linked to a mission you will send me and my team on in three to six months."

"**There is more, but it will unravel in time."** Kyubi-chan stepped around the group, rubbing against the males as she passed. **"The Kit has brought you to me for a couple of reasons. You, old man, I needed to meet you, so that you know that 'We' are loyal to you and Village. I had to know who you were, mark you, scent you." **She giggled, **"You, Blondie. You are needed to shepherd the next Hokage through these halls, should the Old man retire, before Naruto wrests the position from Him. Your Daughter is to be walked through these halls when she earns her Vest. I might even offer her another...position."** She giggled again. **"You, Hyuga-Sama. You are here to know what is being offered to your daughter and Clan."**

As she left the slightly stunned men, she returned to Naruto and Hinata. She draped herself over them. **"Any questions?" ** she grinned, before suddenly baring her fangs and biting deep into Hinata's neck. Before anyone could do anything, a chakra surge threw everyone out.

* * *

Naruto spasmed upright, curling about Hinata-chan. 'Damn you Fox!'

**'Relax kit. Breath. We have a couple of minutes before the chakra infusion becomes an issue. Channel some chakra to you teeth.'** he did, feeling his canines lengthening, **'Good. Now channel a ball of it on your tongue, bite her where I did. Without releasing your bite, press your chakra into her neck. Good. Now release, and lick. Now I will explain. Biting her in here, I gave her the mental taste of my chakra. Her mind would have tried to fight the 'demon' chakra in her body, but not finding it, it would have torn her apart looking for it. Your biting her, gave her a small bit of 'demon' chakra that flows through your system, purified by the Seal, plus the 'anti-demon' chakra that is in your veins, due to your mother's bloodline. My bite, allowed her take your bite, and incorporate it into her body, rather then just allowing it to form a seal that would be beyond painful. Even now, her chakra pathways are spreading our chakra about. Within a year, she will need to return the favor, to complete the mate mark.'**

A kunai tipped under his chin. "I have no idea what happened in there, but she is a favorite of my good friend. I would be amiss if anything were to happen to her. Hebi hissed.

Naruto grinned, and turning, spit a glob of syrup at the ANBU sub-commander. As the woman dodged, he spammed five chakra heavy clones, and pinned her to the desk. "Sorry about this, Anko-chan. It is going to hurt. If your are anything like last time I tried this, you are really going to enjoy it, but this time, pace yourself when celebrating with Iruka-sensei, three days without fluids means a week in the hospital, plus all the P.T. Just to walk again." Naruto-dobe started with a few hand-signs, "Though he spent that whole month with a drooling grin on his face." He nodded, the clone holding her head, as one they flipped her face down, so he could reach the 'hickey'. "I was told that your seal is different from the others. Even when he died, yours remained. The others mostly faded away. But it was decided that if he was alive when this happened, he would be screaming and need to relearn to feed himself."

Naruto's hand flared into a green flame. **"Fuinjutsu; ****5-Ten musabori shīru!** [Sealed art release; five point devouring seal!]

* * *

Oto no kuni

Otogakure

Underground bunker...

A pale man sat, enthroned, in a stone carved chair. His plans were going so well. Today, his next host if he was so to choose, would be taking the genin rank. Just a few more months and he could introduce himself to the poor boy...

Suddenly he felt a great burning at the base of his brain. He spasmed, tried to scream, as he flailed about in his great chair, before collapsing into heap in his own waste.

It would be days before anyone found him...

* * *

Sarutobi watched, weak as a newborn as Naruto first bit the girl on the couch, before assaulting the ANBU sub-commander. As she was flipped face down over the desk, her eyes locked with his.

Naruto's hand flared into a green flame. **"Fuinjutsu; ****5-Ten musabori shīru!** [Sealed art release; five point devouring seal!]

The poor girl screamed, her body spasmed, before she collapsed. With the release of the jutsu, the clones popped. Naruto kissed her neck. "sweet dreams, Hebi-hemi." before his eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed himself in a boneless heap.


	5. Chapter 5

Bloodline; Tempus

chapter

isdh

_Naruto's hand flared into a green flame. **"Fuinjutsu; ****5-Ten musabori shīru!** [Sealed art release; five point devouring seal!] His clawed, burning hand bit into her neck. _

_The poor woman screamed, her body spasmed, before she collapsed. With the release of the jutsu, the clones popped. Naruto kissed her neck. "sweet dreams, Hebi-hemi." before his eyes rolled up into his head, and he collapsed himself in a boneless heap._

* * *

Kumo no kuni

three days later...

the two tailed Jinchūriki and the female team members of the eight tailed Jinchūriki were relaxing in the hot waters of the volcanic heated mineral springs that were near their private training ground. It was a place for the three of them to go, practice, meditate, and escape the ranting or rapping of their male counter parts. During the week before their cycle purged itself, their emotional control was often tested. The only time Nii Yugito truly kicked 'Killer Bee's ass was when he tried to rap at her while she was PMSing.

A and the village council agreed that during that time, she and her fellow members were allowed/ encouraged to find a place to blow off steam. As long as the three of them were together, they were safe. The council had forbidden all male contact of those grounds...for the male's safety.

But that would not stop one white haired sanin from finding this magic place, once he had learned of it.

So there we are, the three young females, wrapped in towels, lounging in the hot water, Yugito often sitting up to sniff the wind as it tickled her senses.

Not thirty paces away, the Percy Senin, shrouded in his strongest jutsu, sat taking notes. A rag stuffed into his mouth helped muffle his giggles. He knew if he was caught, he was in for a beating. And two of them used swords...

A small monkey popped into his sight. At first he thought nothing of it, then he noticed the goggles the little guy was wearing. Goggles usually meant speed. He raised his eyebrow, at the little guy, his pen never slowing. The cute and fuzzy monkey looked up at the human, grinned, and wrapping his tail about the sanin's wrist, before it yelled out. "Nice view, Sage!" When it jumped through a reverse summons, Jiraiya had no choice but to follow.

* * *

[Hokage Tower, Hokage office]

A puff of 'smoke' and the Gama Sanin landed heavily on his rear end. Pulling the rag from his mouth, he glared at the monkey, wrapped around his wrist. "That was low, fur-ball."

the monkey hopped from the downed sanin to the desk where a banana was cut up for it. "Hey, the Boss said quick, and paid well. Like I care if your peeping was interrupted." the primate collected the banana and returned to its home realm.

"And who were you observing this time, Jiraiya?" the Hokage asked from his seat behind the desk.

"The two tailed Jinchūriki. She and her 'team' were in a private hot spring. I got a few good notes." he tossed his notebook onto the desk. "I might have gotten more, but your summons had to yell out that I was there."

"I needed you here as fast as possible. I have three seals that need you to inspect and pass judgment."

"Three seals?" Jiraiya frowned as he sorted through the seals of the village, his eyes bloomed wide.

"Yes, Naruto needs his seal inspected, but the other two are Anko and Hyuga Hinata-chan." the old man reached for his pipe. "The brat did something that triggered an event that caused his fathers jutsu to activate."

"Oh?" now the sage was interested.

"He invited me and a few others to walk his mind. We met the Kyubi, and found a fore-telling. The Kyubi then attacked Hinata-chan, and threw everyone out. Before we were able to stop him, Naruto assaulted both the girl, and Anko. First placing a primitive seal on the the Hyuga and damaging the seal on Anko."

"Where is Anko?" that seal could be dangerous.

"I will show you." the Hokage lead the way to the hospital.

Once in the room with all three persons whom he was to inspect, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"We tried to separate the Hyuga girl from the boy, but she grew agitated. As for why Anko and Naruto are together, most off the civilian caregivers have an... aversion to them." Sarutobi spoke in a quiet voice, as he nodded to the Hyuga branch female watching over the girl.

Jiraiya reached over and pulled aside the cloth covering the cursed seal of Orochimaru. Anko stirred but that was all. The once purple-black seal was now turning cherry red where the chakra infusion from Naruto was eating it. The edges that were cooling, were turning green. Flowing his Chakra over the seals, for there was the prime seal of his former teammate, and a new one. The New one was eating the tainted chakra from the young woman's flesh, while creating a chakra storage 'area' and allowing the other effects of the seal to remain. Jiraiya concluded that when the new seal was done, she would have all the power of her 'cursed seal' but on her terms. He whistled.

"The gaki did good. It is burning out, eating, the taint from Teme-maru, but is allowing her the full power of the seal. She will need to charge the seal on her own, but that would be the better outcome, anyways."

He stepped over to the Hyuga girl, the servant woman pulled the girls hair aside to show the sanin the seal on her neck, two inches short of the hair line. This time seal was angry red, cooling into black. The seal was forming into a narrow dog like print. "Not good." he whispered. Looking at the woman, "Is there talk of sealing her to the branch house?"

the Hyuga woman paled, before nodding.

"Warn them. Any attempt to seal her will result in bloodshed. It could mean the destruction of your whole clan." Jiraiya spoke quietly, almost with fear...

"What is it." Sarutobi demanded from the foot of the girl's bed.

"A three way chakra mate mark." Jiraiya whispered. "Infused in this bite are the chakra of the boy, the Kyubi, and the girl." looking into the pale pupil-less eyes of the woman across from him. "And they are not fighting, but blending. This time next week, she will have many of his gifts at her command, but will be needing their chakra on a daily basis to use them. It is a form of claiming her as his. If she does not return the bite in a year, the mark on her will fade. Until that year is up, he is going to be very protective of her, and will be drawing heavily of the Kyubi to keep her safe."

"So..." the woman licked her lips, "Until she refuses him. And of her own free will, she is..."

"By Kitsune Law, his wife." Jiraiya answered. "And just so you know, by Kitsune Law, She is the superior. If she returns that bite, she becomes head of his clan." Jiraiya grinned as he moved over to the sleeping blond. Lifting the boy's shirt, he poked the skin around the navel. He gathered chakra in his finger-tips and poked the boy. As soon the chakra touched the skin, the seal flashed, and Jiraiya was thrown across the room.

"Damn you, Pervy-sage!" Naruto did not even wake up, "I try to get a little shut-eye and you go poking at Fluffy-Chan's seal." He scratched his seal before rolling onto his side and curling into a ball.

As the sage pulled himself from the wall, "What was that about?"

"Await us outside, my dear. You do not want to hear this, as it threatens even my sanity." Sarutobi spoke to the branch woman. As the woman touched the door, "It might help the poor girl return faster if her favorite food was brought in. I will be sending out for ramen and dango for the others." the door clicked shut, and the Hokage was sealing the room.

"And just when were you planing on sending out?" a quiet voice hissed.

The two older men turned to look at the 'Snake-mistress'. "Just as soon as we are finished with the Seals." Sarutobi answered. "Did you hear about your Seal?"

"Tell me, again." the young woman pulled herself upright, hold the sheet over her now naked chest.

"The boy applied a Seal that is both destroying and improving your Curse Seal." Jiraiya spoke as he squatted to look at Naruto's naval, without touching the boy. "From what I have found out about your love bite, it draws in your sweet clean Chakra, multiplies it by a set, yet unknown factor, allowing you to wield the new tainted Chakra as if it was your own. There is a second level, that forces the body to undergo a preset of conditions and manifest a combat form on par with a Jinchuuriki manifesting their Biju's true form. Now the gaki's Seal is removing the tainted chakra, and creating a 'Chakra well' to hold your own chakra, increasing your reserve by a factor of up to twenty. The New Seal will give you Control of your Combat Form, but it will only use your own chakra, not that of your sensei."

"So..."

"You will be free of the bastard who poisoned you." the Hokage smiled at her, "But free to use the gift your beloved Sensei gave you."

"**That is not all." **a small fox with three tails hopped upon the bed and curled into the woman's lap. **"The Kit has issues." **it grinned at the guys, ** "When the fancy writing was burned into the wall, a chink was burned into the Seal. I am able to push my Focus into this little body, and act as a Nin-ken for the kit. The three tails are not a measure of strength as they would be in my true form, but rather a marker that I am not a standard pet. I have no more chakra or jutsu then a Nin-ken. I can be summoned and banished but only by my choice, or his."** One of her tails pointed at the boy sleeping. Putting her head on the other two tails, she looked up at the Gama-Sanin, **"Where did you hear about Kitsune Law?"**

"Old traveler's tales." was now squinting at the fox, not having moved anything other then his head. Of course the fact he was getting a peek at the free breasts of the ANBU sub-commander was just a bonus. Anko just glared at the pervy old men.

But the Kitsune saw...

"**Stop! Thief! Give me Back my Ramen!"**

* * *

A narrowly known fact of the Hyuga Clan; the Branch House were originally Artisans, Healers, and Scholars. The 'Main' House were Warriors. The Seal was to protect those valuable orbs from being being stolen. There is a flaw in the Seal that became known to the 'Main' house, that allowed them 'true power' over their cousins. This is how the Seal became a tool of enslavement...

But this pales in the face of the fact that three people were about to push the Houses to the brink of a high cliff. The Clan would fall to its death, or soar to new heights.

Hyuga Hiashi had removed his robes. He was wearing his Chunin attire as he was not looking to be recognized. He had four kunai pouches strapped to his legs, two each thigh. He had over sixty standard shuriken about his body, four giant shuriken were slung along his back, over the three and three of the fuma shuriken that were poking over his shoulders. Hiashi was not just readying to hunt the greatest prey possible, he was readying to hunt the beast that assaulted his daughter! The Hospital was holy ground, as soon as that demon(not as in Biju, but the guy who is going to be screwing his daughter) emerged...'Game on!'

* * *

Hyuga Hanma, an 'elder' from the main house, had inherited his seat from his father who inherited from his, only a few years younger then Hiashi. He was poised to 'take' the seat of Head of Clan. He just needed to 'remove' the direct line from the Main House. His Grandfather had a hand in the first Kumo assault on the heir. His Father had a hand in the death (poisoning) of Hitomi and attempted poisoning of the baby Hanabi. Only Hitomi was stronger then anyone thought, and the Poison never touched the unborn Hanabi.

His Grandfather had died from a 'Heart Defect' for his part in the Kumo affair...His Father died from ingesting glass. Funny thing his father prepared his own food, in his private quarters...so who feed him the glass?

He was moving toward the Hospital Room where the Girl slept. He had just seen the branch woman assigned to watch the heiress leave the Hospital. A quick poke to the girl's chest or back and her death could...no, would lever him into the prefect position.

* * *

Hyuga Hisami was not running. Non ninja Hyugas did not run. It was a 'Point of Pride' for the whole Clan. But the branch woman was moving quickly toward a small bakery, a hide away from when she was a little girl...

The Baker was a known gossip. Second only to Yamanaka-san, and her flower shop.

And a childhood friend...

Besides, they made the best cinnamon buns.

* * *

"**Stop! Thief! Give me Back my Ramen!"**

Five things happened at once.

One. Anko ducked under her bed as the three tailed Vixen dove to the Hyuga girl's bed.

Two. The old men dropped to the floor, One knowing what happened to the last 'Ramen Thief' and the Other had thirty plus years of dodging angry mobs of women after peeping on them.

Three. The door was kicked in as some Hyuga thrust a palm at the sleeping Hyuga.

Four. The Blond Hokage, the Sixth to hold the title. (Danzo was never approved, he was appointed as a place holder until Tsunade awoke...) Rose up from his bed, a glowing blue-white orb swirling in both hands. One Orb bolted from the boy's hand, ripping through the chest and heart the unknown Hyuga male.

Five. Hinata-chan awoke just in time to see her 'crush' raising from his sheets, in all his glory, just as a fox landed on her. The weight of the fox was enough tip her back as her nose exploded causing her to crash to the floor. Anko was quick to grab her and drag her to safety of cover

now let us take a deep breath and look things over.

One, Naruto always has an ANBU watcher.

Two, the Hokage always has a Team of three ANBU watching his ass.

Three, A heavily armed Hiashi was watching the room where his 'little girl' was with the big bad 'demon'. He had his eyes On.

Four, Kyubi-chan had come to an understanding with her Keeper, the Girl was theirs.

Five, Nothing gets the Chakra Flowing like Anger except life and death...

* * *

Hyuga Hanma Never had a chance. The door swung open, his palm thrust where the girl was laying just a few seconds ago. A chakra pulse, a spike-blade, would sever her heart, but only her heart. The small fox impacted her chest, there was a shower of blood. Then a blue-white orb passed through his chest before he was pinned to the far wall by two large shuriken, his head severed a second later by a fuma shuriken.

* * *

Hiashi reacted to the threat to his Daughter, the large shuriken moving before the door cleared an inch of the frame. The fuma was a second behind it. Before Hiashi could move towards the now shattered window, a blue-white orb rushed towards his head. He dropped the thirty feet to the paving stones below. The orb vaporized the tree that was to his back.

He re-engaged his eyes in time to watch his Daughter fall off her bed. Due to the weakness of his eyes at seeing through things, he did not see the blood. He did not see the nude Naruto, all he saw were Naruto with his Chakra Coils active, the Hokage, the Hebi-Hemi, His Daughter, and a high jonin, almost kage level ninja on the floor. He jumped for the Window, his eyes blazing, two fuma shuriken spinning at his finger-tips. Only to be caught by two massive white snakes, one biting each of his wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

Bloodline Tempus

05

isdh

A flurry of Action, then everything went silent.

When the Hokage slowly climbed back to his feet, he saw one of the funniest sights possible. His three ANBU were being held off by the ANBU assigned to watch the boy. The Sub-commander of the I and T unit was crouched under her bed with the Hyuga heir passed out at her feet, bleeding from her nose. From Anko's left shoulder two massive White Snakes had erupted from under the skin to catch the ninja that had came in through the window. A naked, pissed, Naruto was pinned face first into the far wall, two fuma shurikens holding him to the wall.

Jiraiya spoke from his knees, "And this is why I travel so much. But seeing as how the gaki is getting along in his training, I just might stay closer to home."

"Anko, release Hiashi." Sarutobi commanded. "ANBU stand down. Jiraiya help Naruto." he pulled his pipe out and started to load it. "Hiashi, see to your daughter. Once Naruto is dressed, we are going to talk about your assault on my genin."

As the snakes released the Hyuga head, and retracted into Anko, she feinted. One of the Anbu, Neko, was at her side checking her over.

Sarutobi stepped over to the open window, and lit his pipe. A snort, and he turned to look about the room.

Naruto was glaring at the stealth-dressed Hyuga father, who was cradling his drooling daughter. Inu had moved to the cupboard and tossed Jiraiya the gaki's pants.

Tora, one of the remaining ANBU opened the door, to inspect the corpse of the dead man in the hall. Crow, the last ANBU, stepped beside the Hokage, catching a glimpse of the damage outside the window. He too just snorted.

Naruto, adjusting his pants turned to look the Hokage in the face. "So, Hokage-jiji, now what?"

* * *

the Hokage reclined in his chair in his Office. He was stuffing his pipe...yet again. With everything that was going on, he need a few minutes to sort out his thoughts. Facts as he knew them;

Anko was no longer under her Masters control, but still had the Seal and all that was gifted to her from it. She was now suffering from chakra exhaustion. Other then massive calorie intake and rest, there was nothing wrong with her.

Hyuga Hinata was mate-marked and growing stronger. Also suffering chakra exhaustion, she was snacking on her favored food, while chatting quietly with Anko on female ninja affairs. They were quickly joined by Kurenai.

Her father was in a position of tricky importance. The girl had declared that she was going to return the favor the Jinchuuriki had given her, just as soon as she had the chakra to do so. With her claiming that option, her position as Clan Heir was in jeopardy but it would save her from being sealed. She would have the power and protection of the Jinchuuriki and she would bring that power to the Clan. If the Clan objected, they would pay very bloody price.

Then there was the Jinchuuriki himself.

The Gaki was feeling a little drained, but once everything was straightened out, he grabbed the Toad Sage and Shunshined off to Ramen, yelling to 'Hokage-Jiji' that he would be back in a couple of hours, but there was some Toad Sage secrets he needed to talk to his Master about.

He turned to look out the window, he gaze sweeping over the village, spotting the varies hot spots about town. Sticking his pipe in his teeth, he flipped through the hand-signs to summon a messenger class monkey. With a small pop and a light foggy cloud, the same monkey that brought Jiraiya to him was perched on the desk.

"**Now what old man?"** there was no disrespect in the monkey's tone, just the fact that Monkeys had their preferred summoners, and the Hokage was chosen by the boss. But the Boss was not a message runner...

"I need my Student, Senju Tsunade." he removed the pipe from his teeth. "Now she is going to be a bit harder to find. She is going to be even harder to bring back. She likes to gamble and drink, but does not like to win. How you get her here is up to you, but you get her in a week and I will owe you a favor."

the little monkey popped away.

* * *

Naruto sat on his stool, slurping down his noodles.

The old man sat there watch the boy down bowl after bowl. "How many of those are you going to inhale?"

"I think my record is twelve at this time," Naruto set the bowl down, "but I have been known to to down twenty in under five minutes. My Mother held steady at twenty-five in ten minutes."

The noodle vender raised an eyebrow, 'twenty in five minutes? That gives me an idea...'

"You said some thing about Sage Matters. What is this about Toads and your master?" Jiraiya sipped from his saki bottle.

"Yeah, that. I know a few things." the young blond turned to look at his Master." Things I should not know at this time. I know you trained the Fourth. I know that He was my Father. He gave his life, his soul to bind the Kyubi into me. You were named my Godfather, but you had to run your spy network. You use those trashy books of yours as a source code and cover for your network. I forgive you for not being here for my first twelve years. You were there when I needed you. You were there to correct the damage Teme-maru did to my Seal, and you gave me to the Toads."

Naruto poked at the half empty bowl of noodles and broth in front of him. "You taught me my Father's Rasengan." he brought up his hands and a blue ball bloomed between his palms. "Then you had to go and die at the hands of your Student. Pain walked six paths, but none of them were in the light."

The Boy looked at the Sage. "I progressed further in My Sage training then you did, but you are till my Master, my Sensei." his eyes sparkled, "The one, the only, the Super-Pervert Ero-Sanin, Jiraiya!"

the old man sat back, frowned, the down his saki. "Finish up. We got some things to take care of." he turned and walked towards the main gate.

Naruto downed the bowl on the counter, slapped the tickets for the meal beside the bowl, and trotted after the Sage.

* * *

the three Kunoichi sat in the bakery. The younger two were telling the older kunoichi about their last few days. Unnoticed by the adults, a tree tailed Kitsune was curled up in the girl's lap. The girl was feeding her tid-bits.

Sipping her tea, the full Jonin flickered her red eyes over the two be fore her. "Let me get this straight, first he kidnaps Hinata-chan, after they both receive their Haiti-ate, and runs off to the Hokage's Office? His actions draw the ire of her father, who in a burst of anger demands the gaki beaten and beheaded? But do to a cryptic proposition, they end up engaged?" the two younger ninja smile, as their mouths are full of the goody of their choice. "The Gaki invites all but Anko into his mindscape, to meet ..."

Hinata-chan swallows her bite. "The Biju. Yes." Her fingers finding the ears of the fox in her lap, "He showed me the center of his power, and offered me the option of controlling him, of limiting his power should he ever lose control." then she blushed, "then She bit me."

"All I know is that one minute everybody is entranced, then the gaki snaps upright, drops his fangs, forms a red ball of chakra and bites her on the back of the neck." the empty dango stick was held like a kunai, "I move to stop him and he spits something at me. Before I know what is going on, I am face down over the Hokage's desk, as the demon tells me, 'this is going to hurt,' but if he knows me, I am going to enjoy it. Only Teme-sensei is going to feel greater pain. I felt no pain at the time, but he destroyed the curse in my seal, and left me with a powerful gift."

"So, now what?" the Genjutsu mistress leaned forward on her elbows. "Hinata-chan is assigned to my tracker-hunter squad, but where is the gaki going?"

"Word has it that he is going to Kakashi's team." a scruffy Asuma dropped into the seat across from Anko, dropping a double order of dango in-front of her. A pair of sweet buns were set in front of the genin. "I got this generation of the Ino-sha-cho trio, and you got the Aburame and Inuzuka. Guy still has his squad. The rest are all civilian born, as they are being sent to jonin who are paying minor b rank bribes to get the rabble to send back to the academy."

"How do you know all this?" Anko drawled, selecting a skewer from the plate in front of her. "Why are you telling us?"

"How? Easy, Dad had me do the paperwork, and the bribes are making their way to the village coffers. Why? Who are you going to tell?" he grinned around the the unlit cigarette in his lips. "Besides, if what I hear on the rumor vine is true, this little manx has enraptured our Uzumaki, but if they are to be on the same team, would cause the poor boy to over look what is in front of him."

Hinata-chan blushed as the vixen in her lap gurgled its laughter.

Anko frowned, but said nothing. Kurenai on the other hand was not as reserved. "Hinata-chan, what is that in your lap?"

Kyubi-chan sat up and looked the red eyed Jonin in the eye. "Me? Nothing of importance. Just a traveler keeping the Kit's Mate safe and enjoying these yummy tid-bits."

"A fox." the woman spoke quietly "You are cuddling a fox in your lap, and it refers to you as the 'Kits Mate?'

Hinata-chan blushed again, "Yes, that is true."

"And just where is our so called demon child?" Anko asked.

The fox closed its eyes, "Ah, I see. He outside the gates, preparing to sign the toad contract."

the Blue eyes looked up at Hinata-chan. "Want to go see how our boy does?"

Hinata-chan giggled, and collecting the fox into her arms, stood up. "Coming?"

the Kunoichi joined her but the Sarutobi just shook his head. As the females walked off, he looked at the table, and noticed that all the food was gone.

* * *

Ten minutes walk from the Gates, Jiraiya eased his old bones on to a rock as the boy stretched his arms. "One minute, Ero-Sanin. I want to try something." flipping quickly through the hand-signs Naruto slapped the ground and called out "Summoning Jutsu!"

for a minute the clearing was filled with the fog/smoke of the summoning jutsu. As it cleared it showed two toads in matching blue vests. One was red, the other orange. It also showed a small three tailed fox, that matched Naruto's hair color.

"Gamatatsu and Gamakichi!" Naruto bunny hopped in joy, before stopping to pat himself down as he looked for something in his pockets. "Sorry Gamatatsu, I have no snacks today. When I do get some, I will summon you and we can find out what you prefer." the blonds eye sparkled, "Unless you want to wait around until I finish my business here and we can go see what is available today?"

the two toads shared a look, before shrugging and hoping to the side, landing beside the Toad Sage.

Naruto turned to the fox. "My apologizes. I was just getting some old business out of the way. May I have your name and all that? I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi-no-Yoko."

"**Uzumaki? We were told your clan had been wiped out."** the tails on the blond fox swayed in confusion.

"Damn close." Naruto sat cross legged before the kit. "As far as I know, I am the only one who uses that name at this time. My mother gave her life to halt the rampage of the enthralled Biju so my father could seal it into me." he rubbed his stomach, "Her village was all but wiped out, at the beginning of the last great war. One of my goals is to rebuild my clan."

"**Good to hear. The Kitsune Contract has long been a Clan Contract."** the kit sat, tucking his tails around him.

"I have signed the Toad Contract once already, But I would like to sign yours as well." Naruto spoke in a bubbly tone.

The kit glared at Naruto, before biting his hand and reverse summoning out.

Looking at the Old man, "What was that about."

But it was a female voice that answered him. "Most summons do not share summoners. The few times it happens is when two bloodlines linked to contracts cross." the guys(2 humans and 2 toads) turned to see Anko walking out of the shadows. She was quickly followed by Hinata-chan and Kurenai.


	7. Chapter 7

Bloodline Tempus

06

isdh

_Looking at the Old man, Naruto squinted. "What was that about?"_

_But it was a female voice that answered him. "Most summons do not share summoners. The few times it happens is when two bloodlines linked to contracts cross." the guys(2 humans and 2 toads) turned to see Anko walking out of the shadows. She was quickly followed by Hinata-chan and Kurenai. _

Smiling at the blushing Hinata-chan, Naruto sees a small bundle tucked into her robes. His awakened nose scents the creamy sticky bun, she is hoarding. His hands in his pockets he saunters over to the flushed girl. "Hey there beautiful." He sniffed under her ear as he stepped about her, "I noticed you having a few sweet bits tucked into your robes. Would it be possible to..." he licked her bite mark, causing her to shiver, " to talk you out of them?" he nuzzled her under the ear. He pulled the bundle out as she feinted. He caught her as she collapsed.

"That was low, gaki." Anko hissed.

"You noticed I avoided your dango." Naruto responded, "I also ignored your... treatment of Iruka-sensei."

Anko frowned, but allowed the boy to settle the heiress into his lap, as he opened the bundle with one hand and offer it to it to the orange toad.

The little guy licked the pile of bits of bun. **"Not bad, prefer rice crackers, but these are sweet, gooey, and warming to the tongue." **

Just then everybody was enclosed in a smoke cloud. As the smoke cleared, they were treated to a sight. The three tailed yellow fox was there.

But behind him was a pony sized five tailed white fox with blue tips. **"I seek the Uzumaki."**

"Here." Naruto waved his hand at the fox. "Forgive me, but dropping the female who has chosen us, is frowned upon."

The Kyubi raised her head and tails as she rose from the girls arms. **"Kyito, How goes Life."**

"**Kurama-Sama."** the huge fox trotted over and sniffed the small reddish orange fox, **"How is it that you are a three tail?"**

"**Only in this physical form. My true form is still bound by the Uzumaki. He holds me safe from the greater of the threats against me. I am both protected and imprisoned." **

"**So, he is a Protector of the Clans. He is also of the Blood. Kimimaru said something about him holding another contract."** the five tails swished in annoyance.

"**The Toads, the bloodline of his father almost make it a clan contract." **the Kyubi in kit form snapped her tails, **"These two here are are his personal summons," **a tail flicked at the two toads sitting on the log behind the boy. **"Did Kyten send you?"**

"**No. Kyten is enjoying your absence, and keeping your throne warm." He has kept his fighting trim, but more to flaunt it before the other males and to entice any willing females. Those that might be willing, are too young to catch his eye, and those who he finds pleasing find him to big for his tails. He is only a seven, but acts like an eight an half."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

The white Kitsune snorted, **"Only a female can be the Nine tails, to balance power that comes from the lower levels, and to channel it for the good of the clan." **she swished her tails as she sat, **"Males are the blades of the Clan, guided by the hands of their females." **looking at the girl in his lap, **"What is wrong with her?"**

"When I get too close or to intense in my actions toward her, she overloads and feints." he smiled as

he ran his fingers through her hair. "She is getting better, but she still has a ways to go." he turned her head and pulled away the collar of her robes. "As you can see bears our Mark, we are just waiting until she has the strength to return it."

"**You already claimed her as your mate? I would think you would know that it is the female who chooses?" the five whites tails twitched, "You are an Uzumaki, are you not?"**

"**Untrained."** Kurama spat. **"His Mother died the day I was ripped from her and sealed into him. She held me while her Mate called up Shimigami himself to bind me into the boy. They kissed him on his bald head whispered that they loved him, and faded into death." **She turned her sad, and now blue eyes on her host, **"That you came, I am glad, for he needs to be taught the History of Uzumaki." **she turned back. **"He will sign our Contract, as will she. Kimimaru here will serve as his personal summon, you will find a fitting female for her."**

"And what about the Toads?" Jiraiya asked. "I am told the boy is a sage of the Toads."

The five tail raised an eyebrow, **"Really?"**

Naruto closed his eyes and stilled his form. Three minutes later he opened his eyes, the pupils had become toad like, as he sockets of his eyes had turned orange and his nose was slightly bulbous. Bringing his hands together he formed a blue-white ball between his palms, that he threw at a tree...and the tree behind it...

"**Not that big of a..."** the sound of several trees falling reached their ears. **"Okay, I will tell the elders, **

**and Kyten. I will have the contract and her prime here tomorrow."** a twitch of her tails and the white fox was gone.

The Blond Kitsune walked over to the two cuddling kids, **"My name is Kimimaru, in case you missed it."** sitting his three tails yucked tight about his legs, he began licking a paw, **"When do we eat?"**

"**Yeah boss?"** the orange toad jumped to the nearest shoulder.

The red toad sighed, **"Gamatatsu, I swear your appetite is bigger then pop's" **

"Besides, there is the issue you two have some blood signing to do." Jiraiya stood, stepped forward and flashing through the hand-signs, slapped the ground. A toad that came to Naruto's Knee appeared holding a scroll in its mouth.

Kimimaru chuckled. **"Baka, As a sign of our Over-Lord's... Binding, we personal summons never leave our Summoner. Only the so called 'death' of the summon will banish us." **

"**What do you mean 'so called death'?"** the red Toad asked.

The blond fox cocked his head to look at the red toad, **"It takes a direct chakra strike to kill us, a kunai to my chest just sends me home, wounded until I heal and my summoner calls me to his side."**

The red toad nodded. **"I already feel a bond to Naruto-kun, and as he summoned both me and my brother, we are just waiting for him to sign the contract, to make it official. I look forward to working with you both."**

Jiraiya unrolled the large scroll and Naruto eased out from under Hinata-chan, and knelt before the scroll and bit his thumb. In a shadow of that day months from now, he signed in blood and slapped his palm on the page next to his father's name. "Now it is official!" he crossed the clearing, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu [Summoning Jutsu]!"

the cloud of engulfed the whole clearing. **"Jiraiya!"**

"Hey Boss Toad!" Naruto hopped over to the Toad's eye.

The great large toad crossed his eyes to see the small summoner.

"**Hey Pop!"** the small orange toad waved from his perch on the boy's shoulder.

"**Gamatatsu. Who is the Gaki?"**

"**This is Uzumaki Naruto. He just signed the contract. Me and Gamakichi are his personal summons from the Toads."** the pride in the toads voice warmed the soul of the boy,** "He is also going to sign with the Foxes."**

"**WHAT!" **the toad roared. **"Why is he disrespecting our Clan like this?"**

Naruto closed his eyes and gathered just enough Nature Chakra to morph into sage Mode. The boss summon's eyes widened. "My Father was Namikaze Minato, He opened the possibility of my Bloodline. He signed your contract, after Jiraiya-san offered him the option. When Jiraiya offered me the contract in a little over a years time, I jumped to sign. First time I summoned you, the Pervert threw me of the ledge of a crevasse. We battled for the whole day, you trying to throw me, me hanging on. The sun set just as I collapsed from chakra exhaustion. A few years later, I was taken to the Mountain by Pa and trained to become the next Toad Sage." Naruto leaned forward to peer into the toads eye. "I went further then Pervy-sage did, and I expect Pa and Ma to come calling to take me on a refresher course. Until they do, I must learn all I can to grow stronger. Your Clan is one of the best ways to get stronger. These little guys, are my two best friends, and the three of us, when we are working as one, can take out Madra in a few years."

"**And the other contract?"** the Toad Boss grumbled.

"A gift from my mother, from the Uzumaki Bloodline."

"**A true Uzumaki?"** the boss seemed impressed. **"Then we will grow stronger together!"** the boss then unsummoned himself, dropping the boy and his son from the height of a four story roof.

Naruto tumbled to right himself, and landed lightly, in a three point stance, the orange toad never moved.

"**Impressive." **the small red toad croaked from the log beside Jiraiya. **"Do you expect us to sit around all day? Or are you just going to summon us as needed?"**

Naruto frowned. "Which would you prefer? If everybody sees you, they might think you are just pets. You two are welcome to summon yourselves to me as you wish, and to return home when I have no need of you, as you will. I will even supply snacks, not meals during our time together, when I can."

the red toad frowned. **"Come -Tatsu, we are going to talk to the Elders. We have many things to talk about our Summoner." **both toads popped like balloons poked with a pin.

Naruto-kun snorted as he squatted to pick up Hinata-chan. Once the girl was in his arms, he turned to the two women, "Any Questions?" a grunt of effort to stand, not because the girl was heavy, but because he was only twelve, "Ask now, because I can only answer until we get to the Gates." he began to lead the way home.

Anko trotted quickly to his side. "How did you fix my seal? Who taught you? How can I improve my regeneration time?" her questions coming faster and faster...

Breaking her rhythm, Naruto gave a shout of laughter. "I used a perverted purifying seal on you. It ate the 'curse' from your seal, destroying the tinted chakra that the bound seal held away from your core network. As to who taught me, Pervy-Sage taught me the basics, then I found my mother's journals and her private stash of sealing scrolls. I had just learned of my father's when I was captured by the Dawn. As to your growth, that is up to you. We have six months, the three of us, until the chunin exams. The Snake must rise from the sound; Your beloved Master plans to mark the Uchiha, during that time. If we are strong enough, we can kill or cripple him. The three of us, also need to be in place to protect Hokage-Jiji from Orochi-teme. We have two chances, during your shift, in the forest of death, and during the finials. Best chance is during the second, as I will be bringing down the One tailed beast in the finals."

"How certain are you?"

"I am willing to bet a week of my ramen against a week of your dango."

Anko whistled, she knew of the boy's appetite for the salty brine and noodles. "No bet."

* * *

six dice rattled in the cup, before being slammed on the table. Three other cups slammed down around the table. The three red eyed gamblers glared at one another before turning their blood soaked eyes on the blond woman. Her assistant tossed a rolled bundle of tags onto the table.

Debtors Folly. Six dice to a player, loser takes the debt of the others.

As one they peeked under their cups,

the blond woman sipped from her bottle of saki. "Five threes."

"Six fours." from her left,

"Four fives."

"Six sixes"

"eight sixes" Senju Tsunade leaned back.

The men leaned back, they knew her legacy, they knew the legend, they knew her history.

The man to the left, lick his dry cracked lips. The call was to him, he had to either call her out, or raise the bid. "c-c-call." he stuttered pulling his cup aside, showing four twos, a three, and a five.

The bum across from her showed five fives and a three.

The player to her right showed two sixes, three twos, and a four.

She emptied her bottle in one long pull, before tossing it over her shoulder and knocking her cup aside.

Six sixes sat clustered together.

The man on her left swallowed. "How?"

"You bid too high, too fast. Had one of you drawn it out longer, I would have had to bid nine Sixes..."

A small monkey puffed into position in the middle of the table. Looking the blond woman in the eye. "Senju Tsunade, you are recalled to the Village." it tossed her a scroll. "One is to offer you and your entourage a reverse summoning." the monkey cocked his to the side, "Unless you wish for the fate of your last loved ones to be resolved too soon..."

the blond sanin licked her lips as she looked at the dice before her. "Shizune, we are going now!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Normal"

**"summon"**

"Sage mode"

BloodLine; Tempus

ch 8

ISDH

Hiashi was kneeling in his private meddition chamber. As private as anywhere in the Hyuga compound ever got.

He had recieved word that his daughter had stepped out of the East Gates. She was seen in the company of her sensei, and the sub-commnader of the Anbu.

He closed his eyes, breathed in deep. If he focused, he could see them now...

and there was trouble if he was any judge,

He sighed. 'That boy is going to turn my hair grey,'

* * *

Naruto was carrying Hinata-hime bridal style, the three tailed red fox in her lap. Anko was walking at his side, chattering away, as a blond fox was at his heels. Behind them were Yuhie Kurenia and Jirayia of the Sanin.

"So..." Anko slithered closer. "Before your whammied my hicky, you said something about Iruka."

Naruto smirked, "I know that he enjoys just being with you. If you keep your play time limited to six hours, including foreplay, he walks about the village the next day with a grin on his face, gooffier then mine. Over six hours, and he needs time with the healers, both body...and mind." Naruto grinned up at the psycho, "He really does care for you, and while he says the sex is good, he just perfers your company."

"What is up with Kurenia?" Anko wiggled her eyebrows at the boy. "She get some?"

"Are you asking for snippetts of the future?" Naruto asked, his foxxy grin in play. "Or are you just being a naughty girl?"

"Option two...I think."

"I will tell you what I know, but I need a favor. send a squad of loyal masks after Mazuki-sensei. As soon as he heals from our last meeting, he is going to try to steal the forbiddin seal scroll." he grinned, "I will even throw in the Syrup trap jutsu. it classed as a water jutsu, but any good prankester should have a syrup trap jutsu."

"Deal, but only if you promise to leave the Syrup traps out of your pranking." Anko grinned at the gaki.

"Okay, I see your point, and while in the Village anything goes, ANBU HQ is prank free turff, after my next brithday."

"What do you mean, after?" Anko had stepped away from the little monster.

"A few things I had set up to go off on my next birthday." he shook his head, "You do not want to face the Village or me on that day. this time, I know enough that there is going to be trouble when they come a-knocking."

"So, if we find and remove the ... traps..."

"I will not rearm them, replace them, or restore them. Unless asked to by you or Scarface." his grin changed.

they were just now arriving at the gates. "I am going to need more. a trade, jutsu for information." Anko asked.

"I can offer a few tidbits here and there..." Naruto ducked his head to sniff the dark head of hair in his arms, "My new blood-limit has options. Your Answers will reflect on your Questions, a jutsu a piece."

Anko nodded, "I would make you shake but your hands are full." her grin spiked, "Later!" she jogged off into the ninja deeps of the Village.

A Trio of Hyuga stepped out of the shade, moving to take their clansmen from the 'demon'. the red fox in her lap growled at them, and because the red growled, so did both blonds. the two chunin just sighed and reached for the buzzer to call for help, if things were to explode.

"You will turn the Girl over to us, now. Clan business."

"Ah, good. Hiashi-Sama has signed the marrage contract." Naruto gave them his cheeky grin. "Just hand it to the Gama Sanin, and we can go our seperate ways to get ready for the cermony tonight."

"What contract?" the center male asked, he was frowing as his two companions engaged their eyes, readying for combat.

"So his lordship has not signed the contract." Naruto frowned. "That means you are going to try to seal her." his grinned turned cold. "Not going to happen. Hiashi was warned what would happen. do not force me to leave you as examples of what happenes when you break a contract with Clan Uzumaki."

"There is no Clan by that name." the one on the left spat.

Naruto went still. Naruto went queit.

He even stopped breathing.

The red fox dropped to the ground, trotted over to the desk and hopped up. Looking at the young blond fox, **"You want to be up here, less chance of the cowards stepping on you as they run screaming, pissing themselves."**

The blond fox joined her, **"What was that?"**

**"The gaki is embracing his sage mode."** the red fox flashed her tails as she settled herself on the desk.** "While he only has the Toad's sage teachings at this time, the chakra is impressive."**

Hearing this, Jariyai collected the still sleeping girl from the boy, as the boy's eyelids darkened to orange, and his nose grew bulbous. "Shit, oh shit, oh shit!" the old fat man cleared the bench like desk the girl craddled in his arms. The jonin instructor quickly joined him. The two chunin were busy pounding the buzzer button.

Naruto breathed in deep, as the basics of the sage mode flooded his system. He heard the buzzing of the gate alarm, the pounding of feet, of solders running to the gate. Before he even opened his eyes, he 'saw' the twenty squads of three ANBU land on the roofs about the gate area. When his opened, the orange lid gave way to a yellow iris with a cross pupil. He grinned.

"Am I facing three on clan business, or sixty-three on Village business?" his voice ringing.

a swirl of dust and leaves revieled Ibiki. "Clan business?" he looked between the trio, who still only had two with thier eyes active, to Naruto-sage.

"This de..." a break in the man's voice as the non active Hyuga looked at the new comer, "Boy had the Heir in his arms, i asked for her back, he goes all 'demon' on us."

Ibiki snorts, "this is not demon..." then he looks closer at the boy, "But is something new..."

"A gift, from my godfather." Naruto thumbed at the sage hiding behind the desk, "The contract i signed with the Toads..."

The white haired man waved from the relative safty of the desk/cubby/ shelter.

"And you say 'Clan Busimess'?" the scars pulled tight as he frowned.

the blond nodded, though his face held no grin.

the scarred man looked about, and saw the Jonin instuctor in the gate booth as well. "Yuhei."

"Well sir," the young woman stood, "Uzumaki is just defending his bride from her Clan. As I understand it, other then a ceromony to bring the two clans together, and her biting him, they are already married."

"And the Girl's Father?"

"Is right here." Hiashi stepped forward. "It seems the the Elders of the Clan have moved, yet again, without my orders." he frowned at the sight before him. " Prove to me, Uzumaki, that you can protect my Daughter." he melted out of the way.

Ibiki frowned, then shrugged, "Keep the damage down." before a swirl of leaves engulfed him.

"No promises" Naruto growled as the wind picked up. "Tell me boys, Can you see me now?" the entire area was filled with jutsu smoke. Then the trio started screaming. Sounds of fists and feet hitting soft flesh allowed new screams to bloom.

it was over in under a minute. the smoke was drifting away, as the sun burned down.

"They will live, but only so they can tell their side of the story." everyone turned to look at the blond as he squatted on the rain-barrel across from the desk. his eyes were still shaded, but his nose was no longer bulbus.

Hiashi looked down at his clansmen groaning lightly in the dirt, "Soft tissue damage only." he looked up at the boy, his eyes bulging, before yelping and blinking to clear his eyes.

Naruto grinned his baka grin. "Sorry, Pops, but the air is still heavily charged." he hopped down, as he strutted forward he placed his fists on his hips. "Until I get my contract, I am not leaving my bride where your clan can do something stupid. I was thinking, for the time being, of keeping her at her Jonin-instuctor's place. The woman is quite skilled. Anyone trying to take our hime from her will need to use high deal of resourses, proving who is against our ..."

"I though you were a mentally damaged..." the clanhead trailed off.

"All part of the show. Only our hime and the ANBU were shown the clues of my true ability." Naruto grew a cheeky smile. "Sir, My birthday this year. If I were to offer a true prank free zone..."

"You will of course be spending the whole day in the compound?" Ibiki was at the Hyuga's shoulder.

"Day, yes. but I will be taking my bride to be to the festival that evening." the canines flashed in the sun. "Talk to Anko. She was talking to me about ANBU HQ."

Ibiki glared at the boy. "Okay. the Hokage said you are to report to class in the morning for genin assignments. I have been briefed on your... options. I will see the girl to her Jonin-instructors place. She will have the basic protections you enjoy, if only to protect the Village from you trying to reclaim her." A nod to the Hyuga head, he turned to the Sanin. "the Hokage wanted to see you, Sir. Something about the boys teachings." the ANBU Commander turned on his heel and strode away.

a trio of random ANBU dropped down and stepped forward. the female, Tora, took the sleeping girl from the Sanin. "Sanin-san, go. We have the girl. Jonin-sensei, we are going." the five of them left at a trot, four to the Market district, one over the rooftops towards the tower.

Hiashi just shook his head, as he stepped over the groaning bodies of his clansmen. "And this is just the tip of the Iceberg?"

"Yeah," naruto scartched the back of his head, "you know that story i was telling Hokage-jiji about... I was ready to release 'Fluffy-chan' just because the guy attacking the village hurt her. I had reached eight of nine tails, and had driven the guy from the villge ruins. I was allowing the seal to decay, ready to let **HER** out to burn away those who threatened my hime, just after my hime confessed her feelings for me, to me. Everyone but me noticed that she was emotional for me, but no one had let me in on it. From that momet, i have been meaning to get back to her, to return her feelings. but then..." the blond collasped inward. a deep breath. "But with my new Blood limit," he straightened, new life breathed into him. "Now i am sent back to just as we finish the academy, i am able to protect her for the harm the Clan inflicts on her, from the idea that just because she won't fight her little sister, that she is willing to allow her sister to nearly cripple her, rather then strike the child..." Naruto glared up the Head of Clan.

"With her marriage to you, she loses the heir postion. she was going to be wed to a branch male, or that was the idea when she was named heir." the hyuga crossed his arms. "Now that postion falls to her sister, unless she too marries outside the clan."

"That would make for a funny tree, loops instead of branches." Naruto grinned. "good thing bonsai are a culture thing."

Hiashi glared at the boy, before turning and walking away.

the two chunin tapped another button, before stepping out from behind the desk. As they inspected the battle field, they muttered back and forth. Naruto turned to look at them. the one who was looking over rain barrel hissed and waved over the other over.

"Remember when the smoke cleared?"

"Yeah, he was squatting on the rain barrel lid."

the first guy grinned, "Look again. There is no lid for that barrel..."

"that means..." the bandaged guy frowned, "Water-walking? from an Academy cadet? from a green genin?"

His partner grinned, "We are talking about Him," a thumb in Naruto's direction, "yeah, he has gaps in his training, but you can bet he knows more then his stupid grin lets on." he tapped the side of his nose, "Less then a week ago he added catnip to the Inuzuka dog shampoo, he put a chocolate Laxitive in the Amkichi ice cream, then out ran everybody not caught in that mess. he made sure that Iruka was hogtied in a closet, before it even hit the fan."

Naruto chuckled, as he pulled the red fox into his arms. the blond fox jumped to his shoulders, curling about the boy's head, blending into his hair. Turning to the chunin guards as six other chunin landed. "well you guys," he grinned his baka smile, "no doubt you will be talking to others about this afternoon's entertainment." the smile grew cold, "Pass on the warning, Uzumaki has a Birthday coming up. On that day, the Village is fair game." as he called on the shunshin.

the eight of the Chunin exchanged looks, then as one, "Boader patrol!"

* * *

Sarutobi packed his pipe as he looked out over the Village. He raised an eyebrow as the Toad Sanin landed on the window sill. A snap of his fingers, his thumb popped a flame, which he used to light his pipe. Sipping heavily, he blew the cloud, rudely, into his student's face.

the Toad sage twisted his face at the strong smell of the leaf smoke. "not your usual blend." he squinted at the old man reclining in his big chair. "I see that paperwork is winning at the moment, but you are not stressing..."

the old man grinned around his pipe and drew heavily and blew another cloud into the sage's face.

it was then that the toad sage reconized the smell of the leaf...

"Memory Leaf...twenty year old..." as his eyes began to glaze over, "you ass!"

"tell me about it," all eyes turned to the big breasted blond seated behind the Hokage, a saki flask in hand, "he got me with saki, it takes longer to fall under, but the effects are all but unblockable. I could try to control the ride, but Sensei is doing this for a reason..." she slurred, "besides it would be a waste of good saki."

ton-ton snorted, grunted, and then tipped over, her legs straight out, her tail cork-screwed.

"Never could hold her drink..." the blond slurred.

* * *

Naruto exited his shunshin between the Ramen bar and the BBQ place.

"Okay, Light of my heart, Meat or Ramen?" Naruto scratched the Kyubi behind the ear.

"**Meat!"** she hissed.

"**What is this Ramen?" **the blond fox asked.

**"A vile and bitter brewing. Noodles and mixed toppings served in a salty brine. the gaki and his mother lived on the stuff, and so I can taste it in my dreams. You can live on it, but nobody other then the gaki can prospure on it. Only reson he can is he eats over twelve bowls per seating, "** the red fox perked up. **"Meat tonight, and you can stuff ramen down your throats tomorrow."**

"Meat it is." Naruto cheered, as he turned to the BBQ place.

As he steped into the door, Councilwoman Hanaru started to bring her voice to bear. When she spotted the 'demon brat' her voice grew in power and volum. the foxes hid thier head and ears in Naruto's jacket. When the pitch of her voice reached a certin level, an ANBU, one that was following Naruto(village scurity) hit a nerve cluster on the woman's neck. "And to believe, she pushed that law through the council vote." the guard chuckled. two random chunin were drafted to carry the now sleeping woman to ANBU cells.

Naruto chuckled. "She broke the Hokage's Law about me and my...fluffy little problem." He grinned, "Tell Ibiki to hold her 48 hours. Politics can be a fun game, if we bring the game to the next level."

Inu looked at the boy in shock. "Why should I tell Ibiki anything?"

"Killing her, or anyone who lets slip about 'Fluffy-chan' will quickly earn me more enemies." Naruto dropped his smile. "I believe more can be gained from allowing them to 'buy' their first pass. The councilwoman is a sharp thorn in Hokage-jiji's foot. We can even walk her to the gallows before we cut her loose."

Inu glared at the boy from his one eye. "Who are you?" his hand's dropped be his side.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto turned to the Host who was watching the boy, with a thinly vieled look of horror. "A table for two, food for three, and what ever Inu-san here wants."

"Not meaning any insult, of infraction, but when she called you..." the host gulped.

"The truth?" the blond boy looked the man in the eye. "She was partly correct, I keep that dreaded beast at bay. The Fourth used me to keep the beast from destroying the Village. With the dumber civilians trying to kill me, it can be released back into the village. the beast keeps me alive, but i have now reached a point, attacks on me will be returned. Loyal members of the Village, have nothing to fear me or mine." The boys eyes turned cold and hard, "We will give our life, for anyone loyal to the leaf. That is my Nindo. 'Believe it!'" then he flinched

Both foxes chuckled, having drawn their heads from under his jacket.

Inu just shook his head. Looking at the Host, "Seat the boy, feed his ken. Send the bill to the Hokage. The red lady is the one you want to spoil." a thumb jerked at the red fox in the boy's arms. "Her favor, will equal that of three clan heirs, combined. if properly spoiled, she will make sure this place is the last to fall, when the village burns." the ANBU vanished is a swirl of leaves.

"Ken?" the host asked.

The red fox pulled her tails from under Naruto's jacket. **"That would be me."**

The Host gasped, then his training kicked in, and the blond was seated in a private booth. Better to feed and pamper the Kisune-ken, and to keep them out of sight of the more... intolerant guests.

* * *

Four shadows approached a nice middle class appartment complex. They knew that they were being watched by Ibiki and a second squad, but were comfortable as kunochi in the Village.

Kurenai led the way to the second floor and unlocked the door. The three ANBU followed her inside, all three female. Once the door closed and the girl in their arms was placed on the couch, the three ANBU removed their masks. A round of hugs, and Kurenia brough out a few bottles of Saki.

"Hey, Uzuki Yugao," the red eyed jonin-sensei passed around the bottles. "Girls." all four were classmates from the acadmey. They tried to meet every month or so, as their duties allowed.

"Is Anko joining us?" Yugao asked as she curlled up across from the sleeping Hinata.

Sliding under the hyuga's head, so that it rested in her lap, the newly appointed Jonin-sensei shook her head. "No, I think she is doing a scurity check of all ANBU Buildings. Uzumaki let slip that he had set up a few... gifts set to anounce themselves on his birthday." she sipped from her bottle.

"I heard him say something to Hyuga-sama," a slender girl of iwa desent waved her still sealed bottle. "Something about Prank-free zones?"

"Headquaters, and the Hyuga Compound." Kurenia smiled down at the girl in her lap, "Everywhere else in the Village is fair game."

* * *

Ibiki returned to the hokage tower, to see Nara staring at a small pile of paperwork. "What? No clouds to watch?" the scared vetren snarled.

"Just got over a dozen requests from mixed teams and singles to be assigned borader patrol during the week of the 10th." the sleepy Nara looked at the only person who scared him more then his wife. "Any idea why?"

"The Uzumaki has declared opening season on the Village that day."

The news brought the lzest man in the Villager to his feet. "So, the only safe places are..."

The scared man grinned. "Up for bid, I think we have fifteen team slots and twenty single. So, I am thinking Fifty ryu for each single slot, and a hundred for a team."

"And what about us?" Hissed the now scared Nara, panic begining to set in. "We will be in the ANBU HQ, going over last minute scurity for the Festival."

"Bless the Log for Paperwork!" the Nara breathed.

Elsewhere; Kages shivered. The dreaded enemy just got stronger!

.


End file.
